As Good as it Gets
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: AU. It may not be perfect, but its pretty damn close.


**A fic that has no meaning.**

**Xx**

* * *

Waking up in the morning, you feel the cool breeze of the Atlantic Ocean hit you; its calming, the smell of the sea permeating your nostrils firs thing in the morning. It's one of the reasons you enjoy Los Angeles, being this close to the water that take you back to your childhood, being young and sailing with The Captain on his boat. The sun shines through the french doors that lead out to the balcony of your room, casting larger than life shadows on the soft cream walls. You sit up in your plush King Sized bed, leaving the comfort of the enormous plush thousand count sheets and covers. Your arms lazily move to stretch over your head, running a hand through your now shorter mess red mane. To your left, you unmistakeably hear the shower cut off, the hot steam emerging from underneath the closed door. Your husband is in there; its a strange word to hear really, _husband._ Looking down at your finger, you can't help but smile at the silver band set which houses your engagement and wedding rings. Its not that you two were married just yesterday, but with each passing day, it still feels like day one of your marriage and life together.

It's not a perfect marriage, its far from it. 60 percent of your marriage consists of arguments, 20 percent of it consists of heated sex, which is the result of your 2 children, who are barely a year apart. The remaining 20 however, is the basis of your marriage, which is the love you two have for one another. Sure, 20 percent seems like nothing, but the passion and the love you two have for one another makes your love so strong, that everything else pails in comparison to it(that includes the sex). You smile when you hear the doorknob of the bathroom turn, a small steam of smoke making itself known before your husband appears, perspiration dripping from his well toned body, which is barely covered by the crisp white towel that hangs low on his waist.

You find yourself lazily rolling onto your side, propping yourself up against his pillow as you stare dreamily at him.

"See something you like?" he asks with a grin before heading towards the walk in closet to retrieve what he's going to wear for the day. You can't erase the stupid grin on your face as you think about what your life has become. You used to think that you had reached your peak of happiness with Derek. Being with Mark however, makes your level of happiness with Derek seem miniscule. It wasn't until you allowed yourself to free love Mark without pretenses, standards or fear, that you understood the true meaning of life. It wasn't until you gave birth to your children that you understood unconditional love. You had forced yourself into believing that fairy tales and 'happily ever after didn't exist'; now that you're with Mark, you actually believe; _it just might be true._

As you close your eyes, you can distinctly hear the remote pitter patter of tiny feet coming down the hall. Your suspicions are confirmed when the door to your bedroom is opened, revealing two curly haired children, one with hair like corn silk the other a head of copper colored curls. Each of them with hauntingly beautiful eyes and grins like their father. She is the oldest, Ellery Skye a whopping 5 and a half, almost 6. A tiny gangly thing, she is the pride and joy of your heart, your exact replica, a miniature version of yourself. He is the baby, the younger of the two, Brecken Mark Everett Sloan, 4 and a half, almost 5. With his piercing blue gray eyes and impish grin, he is your miracle child, the one that shouldn't be. He should have never survived birth after the horrific car crash you were in, but he defied all odds, despite being born at barely 23 weeks. Each time he reaches a milestone, grows an inch, each time you hear his shrieking laughter, it makes your heart melt and you silently thank God or whomever is in control up there, for this second chance at life you've been given.

"I mean, the fucking idiot decides to ruin his face by jumping off the side of a goddamn..." your husband states, exiting the closet, only to be met with the eyes of your children.

"Shit, my bad" he says as the two children giggle at his choice language

"Oooh, daddy said shit!" Brecken is the first to point out

"Brecken, watch your language" you warn your son

"But daddy said it! Why can't I say it?" he wants to know

"Daddy didn't mean to say that buddy" Mark says quickly, noting the look you give him as Ellery stands there, shaking her head in the exact way you would before uttering the words

"Potty mouth" causing you fake a cough to stifle your laughter; you taught her well.

Mark can't help but smirk and shake his head as he makes his way toward the 5 year old, picking her up and tickling her, her shrieks of laughter so infectious that you can't help but laugh softly from your position in bed as Brecken joins in on the tickle session. This continues for another 5 minutes before Mark unceremoniously tosses both children onto the bed next to you, causing them to giggle as they climb underneath the covers next to you.

"You're warm mama" Brecken says, resting his head on one side of your chest

"And snuggly" Ellery mutters, her arms wrapping around your waist as your husband stands in the middle of the room watching with a smile

"What?" you ask, a soft smile on your face

"Screw work" he says

"What?"

"I'll cancel, I'm not going to work today" he says

"Mark, what are you talking about?" you ask, eyebrows raised in confusion as you watch your husband undress

"Today, I'm staying home with my family" he says, climbing into bed next to you

"Mark, you have patients, you can't just-"

"Watch me" he says, reaching over to grab his iPhone, keying in a few numbers, waiting on the phone to ring

"Hello? Charlotte, it's Sloan; yeah, listen I can't make it in today. Ellery sick and Addison's gotta take Brecken to the dentist...yeah, Watson can handle the emergency case. Yeah, tomorrow for sure, I'll be there" he says before hanging up the phone

"Wow, I am impressed" you say with a laugh, shaking your head

"See, what'd I tell ya" he says with a smirk, leaning in to kiss you

"Daddy, why'd you lie about going to work?" Ellery asks

"Because, right now, nothing's more important than spending the day with you guys" he tells your daughter.

No it isn't perfect, it's far from it; but it's as close to perfect as you could get.

And you wouldn't trade it for anything.

xxx


End file.
